¿Follamos?
by Monedita123
Summary: Porque Kirishima y Kaminari quieren follar, pero no saben que el otro también quiere. [KiriKami] [¿Lemon?]


_**One**_ _ **-**_ _ **shot**_ ** _para el Santa Secreto del grupo KiriKami de Facebook._**

 _ **Dedicado a**_ _ **Tsukiniro**_ ****

 _ **Advertencia: Pequeño (muuuy pequeño) lemon**_

 _ **(Este one-shot también está subido en Wattpad desde hace un tiempo)**_

* * *

 **[...]**

Kirishima tenía ganas.  
Kirishima tenía muchas ganas.  
¿De qué? Pues obviamente de follarse a Kaminari, pero aún así era complicado ya que aquel pelirrojo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo.

 _"—Kaminari, ¿follamos?"_

Definitivamente, y quizás, esa no era una buena forma de pedirlo.

 _"—¿No crees que hace bastante calor…?"_

Demasiado cliché. Además, estaban en invierno; eso no iba a funcionar.

Un Kirishima pensativo se hallaba en su habitación tratando de encontrar una buena manera de meterle amablemente su pene rocoso a su buen amigo eléctrico.

—Quizás… No —volvía a murmurar más pensativo de lo normal y cada vez más desesperado.

Porque Eijirou le tenía demasiadas ganas a Denki y, aunque llevasen bastante tiempo como pareja, nunca había surgido ninguna situación en la que pudieran tener sexo.

Las numerosas noches con su amiga Manuela y su compañero Rocky no eran suficiente para el pelirrojo. Lo que en el fondo quería era profanar la santidad de Kaminari y brindarle mucho amor del bueno.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —murmuró para sí mientras observaba el calendario que tenía en la pared de su habitación.

Por unos segundos, vio todo con gran claridad: _Navidad_.

Oh, sí. Navidad.

Esa celebración en la que el amor suele triunfar era la oportunidad perfecta para Kirishima; ahora solo debía idear un plan.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Kaminari…

—¿Cómo debería…? —murmuraba para sí sentado en su cama y bastante pensativo.

Cierto.

Kaminari tenía ganas.  
Kaminari también tenía muchas ganas.  
¿De qué? Pues de que Kirishima se lo follase.

Para el rubio eléctrico, todo era bastante complicado.  
Porque, a pesar de todo, Denki veía a Eijirou algo inocente a su parecer y, en parte, bastante puro.  
En cambio él, el mismísimo Kaminari, era algo pervertido. Algo por no decir mucho ya que, desde que él y Kirishima empezaron a salir juntos, siempre se imaginaba al pelirrojo de todas las maneras posibles y haciéndole todo lo que fuese posible en una bonita cama, por la noche y completamente desnudos. Denki deseaba al Rocky de Eijirou, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo.

 _"—Kirishima, ¿follamos?"_

No. Definitivamente eso era una mala idea (o al menos eso creía Denki).

 _"—¿Me la puedes meter, porfavor?"_

Eso era peor.

Kaminari no podía imaginarse lo que podría suceder si le decía algo así a Kirishima, el tipo obsesionado con la masculinidad y que, con su sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos, se veía dulce e inocente.

—Quizás… —seguía murmurando para luego suspirar al no ocurrírsele ningún plan.

 **[...]**

Kirishima lo tenía decidido.

Aquel pelirrojo había organizado la noche perfecta en su habitación.

El plan era, después de celebrar la fiesta de Navidad todos juntos, llevar a Kaminari a su habitación y decirle que le tenía un regalo muy especial. Entre las velas, los adornos navideños y la cama tan masculina de Eijirou, nada podía salir mal; seguro que funcionaba.

Dicho y hecho, la fiesta de Navidad fue increíblemente divertida (sobre todo porque hicieron un amigo invisible demasiado random, pero eso es otra historia), así que casi al finalizar, ya que habían muchos otros que iban a continuarla, Kirishima se armó de valor para decírselo.

—Kaminari, ¿puedes venir conmigo? —inquirió pasando una mano por su nuca y con ciertos nervios.

—¡Claro! —exclamó levantándose y acercándose hacia su pelirrojo favorito.

Eijirou tragó saliva y trató de controlar sus nervios.

—¡Tengo un regalo para ti! —exclamó una vez hallándose al frente de la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡¿El nuevo videojuego de Pokémon?! —inquirió, con una gran sonrisa, el rubio eléctrico más emocionado de lo normal.

—Eh… —los nervios de Kirishima regresaron nuevamente.

Quizás Eijirou solo tuvo que haberle comprado un videojuego o algo así.  
Quizás no había sido buena idea.

Por unos segundos, aquel pelirrojo dudó en abrir la puerta de su habitación. Quizás era mejor idea regresar al salón en el que estaban algunos de la clase aún celebrando.

—¿Kirishima? —llamó Denki con dudas al ver así de pensativo a su pareja.

—¡A-Ah, sí! ¡Te invito a unas hamburguesas! —improvisó más nervioso y comenzando a sudar por ello mientras se alejaba disimuladamente de su habitación.

Kaminari le miró con mala cara y ciertas sospechas surgieron cuando se quedó mirando, por unos segundos, la dichosa puerta que llevaba al interior del cuarto de Kirishima.

Con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso, se acercó rápidamente y, sin que Eijirou pudiera preverlo, abrió dicha puerta y entró en la habitación del pelirrojo.

—Oh… —murmuró sorprendido al contemplar claramente el interior de aquel sitio.

No era necesario ser inteligente para comprender claramente qué significaban las velas y la cama tan ordenada; parecía el cuarto de un hotel.

—Bueno… yo… —comenzó Eijirou con una mano en su nuca por los nervios y sin poder evitar sentirse demasiado avergonzado.

—Kirishima —aplicó Denki, el cual estaba delante del pelirrojo dándole la espalda—, ¿follamos? —inquirió girando levemente su rostro con una sonrisa.

Si aquello era un sueño, Eijirou no quería despertar.

 **[...]**

—¿Está… bien? —inquiría Kirishima, después de haberse colocado encima de Kaminari, ya desnudos y luego de haber introducido solo la puntita de su pene en el ano del rubio eléctrico.

Denki no esperaba que fuese tan grande.  
Básicamente porque es japonés y adolescente. La debería de tener pequeña, pero, misteriosamente, ese no era el caso de Eijirou.

—Eh, sí… —respondió con ciertos nervios y tratando de reprimir los gemidos que deseaba soltar en aquellos momentos; sobre todo porque Kirishima estaba comenzando a ir cada vez más profundo, tocando con suavidad aquel punto de máximo placer y las estrechas paredes que apretaban su miembro.

Todo iba bien. El placer era indescriptible y poco a poco Denki se había acostumbrado a tener toda la virilidad de Kirishima dentro de él.

Todo iba bien… hasta que a Eijirou se le endureció inconscientemente.

Aquel pelirrojo estaba usando sin querer su quirk y, ahora, su miembro era básicamente una roca bien dura.

Kaminari, al sentirlo, no pudo evitar quejarse y también, sin quererlo, utilizó su quirk y electrocutó a Kirishima.

Aquello no estaba en sus planes.

—Perdón —murmuraron al unísono totalmente avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer.

Quizás tuvieron que haber previsto algo así, pero al parecer su noche de Navidad iba a terminar sin sexo y simplemente durmiendo abrazados.

Otro día, alomejor, tendrían mejor suerte.

 **[...]**


End file.
